


seven years

by spacekuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood, Childhood Memories, M/M, adopted kid, for the hkqnet april gift exchange, hoping this isn't too shity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekuroo/pseuds/spacekuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru looked over to his shorter, other half and smiled. “Iwa-chan, do you love me?” he asked as their hands were intertwined.</p><p>“Yeah, I do, Shittykawa,” Hajime replied with a faint smile on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attack_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/gifts).



> um i actually was inspired by the song 7 years by lukas graham
> 
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jErJimwom94
> 
> thanks to rei (mattsunns) for the beta!!
> 
> overall, i hope you enjoy maddie!!

He lied in bed, staring at his lover sleeping next to him. Smiling, he started to reminisce over the past.

—

At the age of  _ seven,  _ Oikawa Tooru met Iwaizumi Hajime.

Tooru met Hajime when he ran into the forest and got lost. He cried for almost an hour, his throat getting hoarse. He cried until a boy appeared in front of him, asking him if he was alright.

“I don’t know how to get back home!” Tooru cried.

The boy looked at him with a strange look. Tooru sniffled, “You look familiar? Don’t you live next door to me?” The boy nodded and Tooru beamed. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, can you bring me back home?”

“You’re seven, aren’t you? You should remember your way back home,” the boy said. He then mumbled, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Barely hearing what the boy mumbled, he shouted, “Iwa-chan!” as Hajime walked home with his butterfly net in his hand.

 

His mom told him,  _ “Go make yourself some friends, or you’ll be lonely.” _  Ever since then, he would always go out with Hajime. They would go out together near the bright, lush green forests nearby, trying to catch bugs. Tooru would follow behind Hajime when he tried to catch his bugs. Tooru would complain how about he didn’t like bugs at all and that they bothered him.  One time, Hajime had a caught a massive, ugly beetle and stated, “This beetle looks like you, Tooru.” Though, Tooru immediately responded, “Iwa-chan! How rude!” He would never admit how happy he actually was.

When Tooru was sick (which happened quite often), he would almost always wake up to Hajime sleeping on the edge of his bed, waiting for Tooru to wake up. Tooru’s eyes would tear up and he’d sniffle, with fat tears running down his face, Tooru wailed, “Iwa-chan! I’m sick! What if I die from this cold? I can’t live without you!”

Hajime would shake his head against the covers and would sit up with an exasperated sigh. “Shut up, Oikawa. You don’t die from being sick.” 

Tooru would cry harder, feeling reassured by the statement that Hajime had told him. Even with this reassurance, as soon as Hajime took one step out of Tooru’s room, he would cried. “Iwa-chan! Come back!”

He would stop crying as soon as he saw Hajime come back with a bowl of soup made by Tooru’s mom, given to Hajime when he went downstairs to tell her that Tooru was up. Tooru would smile, snot dripping out of his nose, and make grabby hands towards the tray. After eating, Hajime threw him a tissue. “Stop slurping your snot and blow.” Quickly blowing his nose, he would proceed to pat the empty space next to him, asking Hajime to, “Sleep with me, Iwa-chan. I feel safer with you next to me!”

“I don’t want your cold, Oikawa,” Hajime replied. He saw a pout form on Tooru’s lips and he sighed, slipping into the spot next to him with a small smile.

Though Tooru wasn’t completely happy with Hajime’s offer, he knowingly took the it because he knew he wouldn’t get a better offer than that. Tooru would fall back asleep with Hajime lying his head by his stomach.

—

 

At the age of  _ eleven, _ girls would always come to Tooru, giving him chocolates on Valentine's day.

Girls from different classrooms would approach him with a boxes upon boxes of chocolate. The pile of chocolate grew each period with more and more girls shyly giving him chocolate. Throughout the day, he would keep trying to ask Hajime, “Iwa-chan, where are my chocolates?” Hajime would laugh and walk away, leaving Tooru to pout by himself.

When he brought home the chocolates in a bag, Tooru’s dad would pause his trip to the kitchen to look at him with a knowing smile. “Tooru, go get yourself a wife, or you’ll be lonely.” He would then continue to make his way to the kitchen to greet his wife.

Tooru would climb upstairs and collapse on top of his bed, upset that Hajime hadn't given him any chocolates. Just as he was about to call Hajime, a quick knock echoed throughout his room. “It's open,” he said.

Coming through the door was Hajime, looking down at the floor with a box. A box that appeared to be none other than chocolates. “Iwa-chan! I knew you loved me!” Tooru would shout as he flung himself at his best friend.

“Ah! Get off me, Oikawa,” Hajime yelped in surprise. He would push the box of chocolates into Tooru’s chest and mumble, “I only got them because Mom said they were good and you would probably enjoy them with Auntie.”

Tooru would smile and thank Hajime, expecting him to leave soon after he had made his delivery, only to have Hajime stay and help him with his homework.

—

 

At the age of  _ twenty, _ Tooru was already scouted by Japan’s national team.

Tooru looked over to his shorter, other half and smiled. “Iwa-chan, do you love me?” he asked as their hands were intertwined.

“Yeah, I do, Shittykawa,” Hajime replied with a faint smile on his lips.

“Hajime.” His name fell out of Tooru’s lips as a whisper. “Hajime… Hajime… Hajime…” he continued to repeat as a mantra of sorts. Tooru would proceed to pepper fluttery kisses on Hajime’s face, only to be gently pushed towards a wall by Hajime and be returned the favor ten times over.

—

 

Soon at the age of  _ thirty _ , he still traveled around the world for his matches.

Tooru stuck with the national team but Hajime gave up his career shortly after they adopted their four year old son, Yukio.

Now, he lied next to Hajime in their shared bed. “Hajime,” he whispered as he eyed the ring which contained all the galaxies of the universe in a single diamond.

“Yeah?” his lover mumbled.

“Nothing. Just saying your name, Hajime,” Tooru giggled. 

“Papa? Daddy?” called out Yukio.

Tooru sat up and Hajime looked toward the door. “What’s wrong, Yukio?” Tooru asked the little boy, who was rubbing his eyes with a blanket in the same hand, and his small, brown teddy bear in the other.

“I had a nightmare,” he mumbled with tiredness as he waddled his way towards his parent’s bed. “It was scary, Papa.”

Tooru pulled Yukio between them and slowly started to fall asleep.  _ We’ve traveled around the world and we’re still roaming. _

__

Tooru’s whole life had been around Hajime. Ever since childhood, Tooru and Hajime have been connected by an everlasting string of fates.


End file.
